The present invention has for its object a clasp called a xe2x80x9csecret claspxe2x80x9d for a bracelet, more particularly for a rigid bracelet, whether the bracelet be for jewelry or a watch bracelet for example.
As its name indicates, the clasp which is the object of the invention must be the least visible possible, integrated as it is as an element of the bracelet, whilst ensuring a certain closure of the bracelet that cannot open accidentally.
There is known from FR 935435 a flexible or articulated bracelet clasp comprising a base plate to which one of the ends of the bracelet is permanently fixed whilst the other end of the bracelet can be fixed removably with the aid of hooks. A cover articulated on this base plate covers in the service position the hooks and prevents opening the bracelet.
Such a clasp has the drawback of not having sufficient safety, locking of the cover on the base being haphazard and above all not constituting a secret clasp because it is immediately recognizable as being a clasp at first glance.
The present invention has for its object the provision of a secret clasp, hence almost invisible, for a rigid bracelet preventing any accidental or involuntary opening.
The secret clasp for a rigid bracelet according to the present invention is distinguished by the characteristics set forth in claim 1.